Mario Party Island
Mario Party Island is the latest installment in the Mario Party series. It was published and developed by Nintendo, instead of Hudson as usual. It was released on May 27, 2010, in all areas, and has gotten positive reviews. Story The opening cutscene shows each of the characters reading part of a letter from M.C Ballyhoo. It reads: Dear Mario and Co. It is me! M.C Ballyhoo! Remember me from the Star Carnival? Well, I have built a permanent amusement park on an island in the Mushroom Sea! Come look! Party Island Awaits! -Signed: M.C Ballyhoo and Big Top, <> So Mario and co. head out to Party Island, where fun and fantasy awaits! Gameplay/Modes The game plays exactly as previous installments: players run around on party boards and play minigames. There are 5 play modes in this game: *Party Land- Set up and play a party with up to 3 other CPUs or friends! *Star Arena- Similar to the Star Battle arena, you go through each board with certain changes, then battle Bowser. *Minigame Hut- Play any minigame you've unlocked, or challenge others to games like Light it Up and Flash Smash! *Souvenir Shop- Buy collectibles, extra games, music, and sound tests with star coins you received by playing! *Ferris Wheel- Watch cutscenes, play music and SFX, and check out bonus games! Characters Mario Party Island has 21 playable characters: 16 returning and 5 brand new! NOTE: When playing as Bowser, everything reffering to Bowser changes to Kamek. Returning: New Party Boards This game contains a record 10 boards to play on, each with its own theme: Default *Party Island- A tour around Party Island! Ride the coaster, dodge the spinner, and get candy from the souvenir shop! The ? spaces might take you to the other end of the board in a coaster car, and the Lucky Space lets you go outside onto the beach to collect 15 coins and a star! Get Stars by: Meeting Ballyhoo in the center and paying him 5-25 coins! *Island Docks- The catwalk and crate-filled docks! The ? spaces will have the Pianta workers toss you to a nearby ledge, and the Lucky spaces get you a round-trip ticket to the tugboat docks, which is full of coin blocks and a star! Get Stars by: getting on the correct cargo ship, finding it, then paying the captain 10 coins. * Seabreeze Town- A quiet beach village with some building, Shy Guy and Koopa residents, and a beach with sunbathers. The ? space on the windmill makes the wind blow and turn the windmill, which will fling you to either the star or the start. The Lucky space makes a hurricane whisk you to a tall hill, where you will find 10 coins and a star! Get Stars by: Talking to the mayor and paying him coins equal to the turn # times 4. *Igneous Island- A giant deserted island loop with 3 randomly placed treasure chests! The ? spaces cause the volcano in the center to erupt, raining 10-coin stealing meteors on 2 random players, while the Lucky Space takes you INTO said volcano, where it will grant you either 10 or 20 coins, or a star! Get Stars by:Opening one of the chests for 10 coins. It will contain either 10 coins, a star, or a curse that takes away a random amount of coins! *Cheep-Cheep Construction Site- A giant oil rig platform floating in the ocean. Lots of floors are stacked on one-another, and giant cranes and catwalks connect them! The ? spaces make one of the supports give out, sliding anyone near it into the sea and sending to the start 10 coins poorer. The Lucky Spaces will have a dolphin leap out and take you to an underwater paradise made of collapsed parts of the rig. In it, you can find up to 20 coins and possibly a star! Get Stars by: Paying 10 coins to haul up something sparkly near the crane. It could be a treasure chest with 20 coins or a star, just a star, or Bessie Bass, who will snack on 10 coins! Unlockable *Tribal Guy Jungle- A jungle filled with huts, traps, and Tribal guys. Land on the ? spaces and you will get hit by a poison dart, leaving you 5 coins poorer! The Lucky Space leads to a temple, where, if you get to the end, you get a free star! Get Stars by: Paying the chief 20 coins. *Koopa Beach- A giant beach and boardwalk, with many shops (including candy!!), and a sandy beach under the pier. The ? spaces make the boards under you collapse, sending you to the start, and possibly losing 10 coins, while the Lucky Spaces have you play a carnival game! If you win, you get a star-shaped plushie, which turns out to be an actual star! Get Stars by: Getting to the end of the boardwalk, where a band of Nokis will sell you as many stars (20 coins each) as you can afford! *Mt. Freezie- An icy mountain range located deep underground. Features penguins, Freezies, and lots of slides! The ? spaces will have Yeti show up, and take 10 coins from you, then give them to the next person who lands there. If someone landed there before you, you get 10 coins! The Lucky Space will have a giant Freezie ask you to thaw him out. If you do so, he'll become a snowman, and give you a star! Get Stars by: Paying a 10 coin entry fee to have a race with the big penguin! If you win the minigame, you get a star! *King Boo's Ghost Ship- A creepy ghost ship, where the lower decks re-arange every turn! The ? spaces will fire you out of a cannon and into the water, whree you could be brought back to the boat by Guppy free of charge, or returned by Pirate guys for a fee of 10 coins! The Lucky Spaces will have King Boo have you spin a wheel, giving you either 10 or 20 coins, or a star! Get Stars by:Getting to the bottom of the ship and paying King Boo 10 coins! After this, everyone is sent to the top and the ship is completely re-aranged! *Bowser Park!!- A giant, evil amusement park only reached at the end of the Star Arena! The ? spaces will have a roller coaster ride you away from Bowser, and there are NO lucky spaces! Get Stars by:Finding Bowser in the middle and giving him all your coins! Beating this in Star Arena unlocks Bowser! Star Arena Battle List Here is a guide to the battles and objectives in Star Arena. If you are playing as your opponent, the character in parenthesees becomes your opponent. Candies There are 12 candies in this game: 3 Green, 3 Blue, 3 Red, and 3 Black. Green Candies (Make an impact before you move) *Vampire Candy (From MP8) *Magneto Candy- Warps you to person on dart wheel *Swapo Candy- Changes your candy with an opponent's Blue Candies (Impact The Dice Block) *Hyper Candy- Lets you roll 3 dice blocks *Jittery Candy- Lets you roll 2 dice blocks *Sluggish Candy- Roll a 1-5 dice block Red Candies (Impact while you move) *Bitsize Candy (MP8) *Duelo Candy (MP8) *Ninja Candy- Steal 10 coins from everyone you pass. Landing on the same space as someone lets you take a star. Black Candy (Makes massive impact while you move) *Thwomp Candy (MP8) *Chomp Candy- Lets you roll 2 dice blocks, and takes 1 star from all you pass *Shroom Candy- Makes you grow huge, and lets you destroy half the coins from everyone you pass. Reception and Sales The game received generally positive reviews, with an average score of 85% at Metacritic. It was praised for its wide character and board roster, colorful graphics, and lots of collectibles. Most complaints centered on it being much too similar to the previous installation, though many admitted it improved on its faults. It has sold 500,000 in Japan and 650,000 in America. In total, it has sold 1.3 million copies. Unlockable Characters and Boards Here is how you unlock everything: Category:Fan Games Category:Party Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Wii Games